Unlike most mammals, birds retain the capacity to generate new neurons in adulthood. In the canary, a telencephalic song control area (HVC) incorporates new neurons in register with adult vocal plasticity. These cells migrate from their birthplace in the walls of the lateral ventricles into HVC, where they replace other cells that presumably have died. Some new neurons become interneurons, while others extend axons roughly 3 mm to become projection neurons in the motor pathway controlling learned song. Studies of adult HVC neurogenesis and neuronal death could improve our understanding of vocal learning , adult neural plasticity, and recovery o function following brain damage. This proposal describes experiments which explore; 1) the timetable of the differentiation of connectivity by adult- formed neurons, 2) possible mechanisms controlling the expression of specific phenotypes by these cells, 2) the types of contacts made by new neurons with others in HVC,3) the time course and amount of naturally occurring HVC neuron death, and 4) the potential relationship between hormones, cell division and cell death. The phenotypes expressed by neurons born in adulthood may be rigidly specified at the time of cell division or could be determined later through interactions between neuroblasts and other cells. Early events in the differentiation of cell type among adult-formed neurons will be characterized by treating birds with 3H-thymidine, a cell birth marker, and then retrogradely labelling neurons with multiple axonal tracers injected into HVC targets at various times after 3H-thymidine treatment. This procedure will reveal the time course for cell differentiation and test for the possibility that adult-formed HVC cell types are determined through a process of axon elimination. Moreover, direct soma-soma contacts made by adult-formed neurons with other cells intrinsic to HVC will be identified and quantified by combining the above methods with serial cell reconstructions from 1-2 mu sections. These methods will permit an assessment of whether there is a relationship between the phenotypes of new neurons and other cells in close contact. The timing and magnitude of naturally occurring cell death will be established by labelling HVC neurons with a vital dye and then quantifying cell loss at various survival times. Endogenous hormone levels will be manipulated in some of these birds to assay whether testosterone controls neuron survival. These birds will also be treated with 3H-thymidine prior to sacrifice to determine the impact of hormone levels on cell production in the ventricular zone. An exploration of the mechanisms which determine cell type and the factors regulating cell division/death could provide basic information of relevance to our understanding of the functions and control of adult neurogenesis.